Something New-A Mortal Instruments Fanfiction
by VampireGirl2.0
Summary: Mainly focusing on Simon and Isabelle's relationship from Simon's POV. Rated M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

So much has changed in the past weeks. Everything I've known from Dungeons and Dragons is real. Vampires and werewolves. Faeries and warlocks. Demons and angels. Good and evil. Life and death. War and hate.

I flop down on my bed and mope. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, moping. The one girl I want is so far out of reach it's almost comical. "Ha," I laugh out of spite for myself and the stupid fucking laws. Shadowhunters can't date Downworlders. What am I thinking? But Alec has Magnus, I argue with myself, there's got to be a loophole the clave hasn't thought of. But of course I'm too weak and stupid to think of one. Everyone thinks of me as the weak little mundane that would follow Clary everywhere she went. Nobody respects my new vampire powers. I'm looked down upon even by Valentine who isn't even capable of loving his own daughter.

Izzy dated Meliorn, I argued again. As soon as I thought her name an empty black hole opened in my chest. Izzy. Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. I fell in love as soon as she kissed me, before I turned into a rat and I was literally looked down upon. Oh, don't get me wrong, I know I could never have a chance with a girl like that. I close my eyes and think of her perfect curves. Her long smooth hair. Her wide brown eyes hardened with hate for demon-kind. I feel a pain in my lip and a tingling in my gums. My fang teeth are coming out. I need to feed.

"Simon, honey," mom calls, "Dinner!"

"Hang on a sec mom," I reply. My lip is starting to bleed.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrive at the dimly lit apartment the girls go off to Clary's room and I go to the poorly furnished guest bedroom


	3. Chapter 3

It's about two hours later when Izzy comes back and I'm famished.


	4. Chapter 4

And then she is kissing me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When we wake up I stare down at the peaceful, silent from of Isabelle Lightwood. _What happened?_ I ask myself. I think back to last night and everything floods back to me. I slept with Izzy. I catch the scent of bacon and eggs and I check the time. It's eleven o'clock. We slept in. I crawl out of bed and shrug into a T-Shirt and a pair of Luke's old sweatpants. I bang my knee on the bureau and cry out in pain. She stirs in the bed. I sit down next to her and she slowly sits up. She looks at me with those wide brown eyes and smiles. "The bitch has awoken!" I announce a little too loudly. "Seriously, I thought you died!"

"Yeah," she replies sheepishly, "I sleep like the dead."

"Actually," I smile wanly,"I do."

A look of confusion passes over her face, quickly replaced by embarrassment. "I didn't mean it that way-I mean...ummm...I forgot, you know, about the not alive thing-"

"It's okay," I reply cutting her off, "I forget sometimes too." She slides out of bed soundlessly and I follow. I'm surprised by how achy I am and I almost fall over. She must feel the same way because she stretches a little and winches. I rub circles on her back and we walk out of the room stiffly. _So this is what the walk of shame feels like_ , I think, _I feel like a jackass and nobody's even watching._ We walk into the kitchen and we're greeted by two mischievous stares, both from Clary and Luke. Yes, Luke. The one who's supposed to be in Idris staying with Amatis' house until tomorrow night.

"Luke!" I say somewhat surprised.

"Simon," the werewolf responds gravely. He is obviously feigning seriousness and so is Clary. I decide to go along with their little act.

"You know something don't you," I pry.

"I decided to surprise Clary and come back early so I could see her in the morning. I come home and my apartment is full of hormone ridden teenagers. I knew something was going on, I was a boy once too you know, anyway, I checked on Clary and she was out cold. I heard noises coming from across the hall and there you are. Making out. With Izzy. In my house." He doesn't sound mad, I decide.

"Simon, I don't have to give you the sex talk do I?" Izzy has turned beet red and Clary pulls her away.

"No!" I gag much too quickly, "We didn't-" Luke just looks at me. "We did," I admit.

"Good job, man!" Luke says clapping me on the shoulder. "Now, who wants eggs?" He shouts to the girls.


End file.
